It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester S4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A Halloween inspired witch hunt brings on some undesirable divine intervention.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

Sam looked up from his laptop as Dean and Kayla walked in; Dean was toting a bag and popping a piece of candy into his mouth. After what they'd just seen, he was going to eat candy in this town.

"Seriously? After that guy swallowed four razors?"

"It's Halloween man." He tossed the wrapper on the dresser.

"Yeah, well for us every day is Halloween."

"Don't be a downer."

Kayla dangled a fun size milky way in front of his face. "You know you want it…"

"No, I'm good on my razor intake."

"There aren't any razors in this candy! Come on…it's really good…."

He snatched it from in front of his face and opened the wrapper.

"That's the spirit." She smiled. "So what'd you find?"

"Well, it's definitely witches. This isn't just any hex bag either." He picked up the twine looking material. "This is goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years. And this," he pointed to the small medallion. "Is Celtic, and not a new aged knockoff. It's the real deal."

Dean picked up what looked like a small piece of wood and smelled it.

"And that, is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby."

"Ew, you touched it."

Dean grimaced and put it down. "That's nasty."

"Relax, it's like a hundred years old."

"Yeah that makes it better. Witches man, they're so friggen skeevy."

"Yeah well skeevy or not, this one's got more juice than any other witch we've come across. What'd you find on the victim?"

Kayla sighed and sat on the bed. "Wallace makes Snow White look like a prostitute."

"Snow White." Dean smirked. "You should totally dress up as Snow White for Halloween."

"Somehow, I think my image and _your_ image of the costume are a little different."

"What? Snow White had hooker boots."

Sam snapped at them. "Focus guys, witches."

"And I would have thought you'd go for the naughty nurse."

Dean's eyes widened. "Hell, yes."

Sam sighed and threw his hands up. "I don't know why I try."

"Witches, skeevy, check." Kayla offered.


	2. Chapter 2

The following night they heard a call over the police scanner about another bizarre death, this time at a Halloween party. They were quick to throw on the FBI gear and head out. The basement party was full of teenagers dressed in their holiday attire. Dean stopped when he saw the police questioning a young blonde and started to say something.

"Jail bait." Kayla coughed and walked to the other side of the room.

He glanced at Sam. "I would never."

"Save it for someone who believes you." Sam went on his own search of the basement, looking for the hex bag.

Kayla found it first, in the couch cushions. She held it up for Dean to see, mainly to get him to stop talking to the girl.

After some intense research back at the hotel, Sam dug up some possible answers.

"I don't think they're getting payback, I think they're working a spell." He read from the book in his hand. "Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. On the Celtic calendar, the final day of the final harvest is Halloween."

"Lovely." Kayla closed her book. "And what are our luck victims being offed in the name of?"

"The summoning of Samhain."

"Sam who?" Dean looked at him.

"_Samhain,_ one word, is the origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was thinnest between the living and dead. It was Samhain's night, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on the porch to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised months ago."

Dean nodded. "But the traditions stuck."

"And now Halloween is all about kids and candy, imagine that."

"This is serious." Sam told them. "We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ceremony can only be performed every six hundred years."

"And I'm guessing the six hundred year mark rolls around…"

"Tomorrow night."

"Of course it does." Dean looked at the illustration in the book. "It's a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"Well once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own. Dark, evil crap abound. They follow him around like the pied piper."

"So we're talking ghosts."

"Yeah."

"Zombies?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Leprechauns?"

"Dean."

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands." He held up a hand.

Kayla pushed his hand down. "So what else can this thing do?"

"We're talking about every evil thing we've ever seen, everything we hunt, all in one place."

She nodded. "Lots of death and mayhem then."

"No kidding."


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween day. They found out that little miss jail bait from the party not only lied to Dean about knowing the first victim, she also had a school record from fighting with a teacher. Time to check a little closer into this girl.

The high school was not a welcomed trip down memory lane for Kayla. High school was a thought she'd prefer to remain in the past. As they walked into the art department the walls and ceiling were covered in the most recent project; masks. Some were festive, most were disturbing.

"Bring back memories?" Sam smirked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked quickly, too quickly.

"Being a teenager, all that angst."

Kayla watched Dean as he glanced up at the bloody masks on the ceiling. She wondered when he was going to fess up about hell, she knew he remembered. Did he really think she would sleep through his violent nightmares? Not to mention the sudden uptake of drinking at all hours of the day. He was taking _It's Five O'Clock Somewhere_ to the extreme.

"What'd you think I meant?"

"Nothing." He looked over at a student trying to fit a large clay bong into the kiln. "Now that brings back memories."

"You were looking for me?" A man walked into the room carrying a box, he shifted his weight to shake their hands.

"Mr. Harding."

"Oh, please, Don. Even my students call me Don."

"Right, we just had a few questions about Tracy Davis."

"Tracy, um, bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended."

"And you two had a 'violent altercation'?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "She exploded. If Principal Morrow hadn't walked by when he did, she would have clawed my eyes out."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I was only trying to rap with her about her work, it had gotten inappropriate and disturbing."

Dean glanced to the masks. "More disturbing than these guys?"

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre, cryptic symbols. Then she started drawing detailed images of killings. Gory, primitive. She would depict herself in the middle of them, participating."

Sam held out the small plastic bag with the medallion. "Did any of the symbols look like this?"

"Yeah, I think that might be one of them."

"Do you know where Tracy is now?"

"I would imagine at her apartment."

"_Her_ apartment?"

"Yeah, she got here about a year ago as an emancipated teen as I understand it. I can't imagine what her parents were like."

They split up after that, Sam going to look at Tracy's apartment and Dean and Kayla went to question her friends. Tracy was great at hiding. They met back at the hotel to try to figure out their next move. As they were walking back to the room a little boy in an astronaut costume stopped in front of them.

"Trick or Treat."

"This is a motel." Dean told him.

"So?"

"Aw look at his costume." Kayla smiled. "Do you want to be an astronaut?"

He stared at her blankly. "It's Halloween lady."

Dean chuckled. "We don't have any candy."

"There's a ton in the car…" Sam started.

"There was but it's gone. Sorry kid, we can't help you."

"I want candy."

"I think you've had enough." Dean told him.

"Dean!" Kayla shoved him, she couldn't believe he just made a crack at the kid's weight. "Here sweetheart." She dug through her bag.

"You had more candy and didn't tell me?"

"I think _you've_ had enough." She pulled a few pieces out and handed them to him.

"Thank you." He responded, completely monotone. Creepy kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla followed behind Sam into the room, who immediately drew his gun and ran in.

"Who are you?!"

She saw the two men in the room, Castiel and some other guy by the window. "Sam no!" She grabbed his gun and pulled it down. "It's Castiel, he's Dean's angel."

He nodded towards them. "Hello Kayla, Sam."

Dean walked in and glanced at the man at the window. "Now that guy I don't know."

"Oh my God." Sam looked at him. "I mean, I didn't mean, I'm sorry." He wiped his hand and held it out. "It's an honor, I've heard a lot about you."

Dean rolled his eyes, what was with them and the star treatment?

Castiel hesitated but shook his hand. "And I you. Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way." The man at the window stated, he didn't even turn around.

"Yeah ok Chuckles." Dean glanced at him. "Who's your friend?"

"This raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?"

"Why?"

"Dean, have you located the witch?"

"We know who the witch is." Kayla responded, Dean would do the verbal sparring with him all day if he had the choice.

"Well apparently the witch knows who you are as well." He walked over and picked up a hex bag from the table. "This was in the wall of your motel room. If we hadn't found it, surely you'd be dead."

"We appreciate that." Kayla noted.

"Do you know where the witch is now?"

"No, but…"

"Is raising Samhain one of the seals?" Kayla asked, there had to be a reason they were so interested.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer."

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Again the guy didn't even look at them. He was super friendly.

"It's just an expression." Dean shrugged. "Well since you're here, this will be easy. Just tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and call it a day."

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's already cloaked our methods."

"But if we work together…" Sam started.

"Enough." The man at the window finally turned around.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?"

"This is Uriel," Cas explained. "He's what you might call a specialist." His voice was strained, like he wasn't overly thrilled with the guy either.

"A specialist in what?" They didn't answer him. "What are you going to do."

"The three of you need to leave this town immediately. We're about to destroy it."

Kayla shifted uncomfortably. "The whole town? For this one witch? There's gotta be a thousand people here."

"One thousand, two hundred and fourteen." Uriel corrected.

"And you're just going to kill them all?" Even Sam was questioning angels at this point.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable. Too many seals have been broken already, we have to hold the line."

"It isn't these people's fault you screwed up with the other seals." Dean told him.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"Right, I forgot you're 'bigger picture' kind of guys."

Kayla tried to reason with him. "We'll find the witch Cas, give us a couple hours and we'll get rid of her before she can summon the demon."

He turned away from them. "We don't have a choice, we have our orders."

"But you can't do this." Sam argued. "I mean, you're angels, you're supposed to show mercy!"

"Says who?" Uriel smiled.

"Have faith, our orders are just. They come from heaven."

Dean shook his head. "It must be nice to be so sure of yourselves."

"Tell me something Dean. When your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

"Yeah well guess what? We aren't leaving. So if you're gonna smite this town, you're smiting us with it. See you went through a whole lot of trouble busting me out of hell, so I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. We'll find the witch. We'll stop the summoning."

"Castiel." Uriel spoke angrily. "I will not let these…"

"Enough." He turned to Dean. "I suggest you move quickly."


	5. Chapter 5

The first place they check was back at the high school. The hex bag had showed up after they'd spoken with teacher Don, and he had access to the kilns to char the baby bones for the bags. In his office they found their proof; a locked drawer of his desk with a basket of tiny bones. Great start; they'd pegged the wrong witch.

It was already nightfall when they found Don's place. They arrived just in time to find him in the basement, about to stab a bound and gagged Tracy Davis for his sacrifice. Dean put two bullets into him from behind while Sam ran to untie Tracy.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Augh, that sick son of a bitch! I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How _sloppy_ his incantation was? My brother always was a little dim."

Before they could attack she yelled some foreign witch crap and they jerked across the room, Dean landed hard on his shoulder. He groaned and fought back the pain, he was fairly certain something was dislocated.

"He was going to make me the final sacrifice, his idea. But now that honor goes to him. The spell is a two man job you know, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Unbearable. Thanks for taking care of him for me." She took a cauldron and filled it with the man's spilling blood before returning to the altar. "Time for all of you to see what Halloween really is."

As she started chanting, Sam strained to reach forward. He laid his hand in the spilled blood and smeared it across his face.

"What, are you doing?" Dean asked him.

"Just follow my lead." He wiped a handful of blood across his face, then did the same to Kayla.

"Gross." She grumbled and laid on her back.

Suddenly the ground split open and the room was filled with familiar black smoke. It circled and slid into the dead body on the floor. They closed their eyes and listened to the conversation.

"My love."

"You've aged."

"This face, I can't fool you."

"Your beauty is beyond time." A sickening crunch was heard and that was pretty much the end of the conversation.

Slow footsteps approached them, then passed. Samhain walked right by them, thinking they were dead.

Dean sat up slowly. "What was that?"

"Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot."

"You gave it a shot?"

"Just lie Sam." Kayla rose to her feet. "Just say, 'I knew it would work'. For future reference."

After wiping the blood off they headed for the cemetery; seemed like the right place to raise some dead buddies on Halloween night. They followed the screaming until they found a locked crypt with a bunch of partying kids inside. Blood covered the floor and the individual cells on the walls were shaking. The raising had already started.

"Help them." Sam told him.

"Sam you're not going off alone!"

"Do it!" He took off running.

"Kayla go with him."

"But…"

"Go!"

She took off after Sam. "Sam wait up!"


	6. Chapter 6

They followed Samhain to the other end of the cemetery to another crypt.

"Give me Ruby's knife."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"You go in first, you know, distract him and everything, I'll bring in the knife."

"You should go in at all."

"Sam." She gave him a look. "We've double teamed some demons, you know I'm good for it."

He nodded and went into the crypt. When Samhain heard him coming he spun around and the room was filled with blinding white light. Sam just walked through it.

"Yeah that whole demon death ray stuff? Doesn't work on me." He walked up and punched him in the face. Of course he got punched back and he ducked to avoid a second blow. When he tried to swing at him again Samhain threw him against the wall.

Kayla came in but when she saw him against the wall she panicked, a bad instinct because you make too much noise when you run. She went to stab him with the knife but the demon spun and she merely grazed along his back. The knife sent bright electric waves across his skin but it definitely wasn't enough to kill him. He sent Kayla back towards the front of the crypt with a wave of his hand. She hated that move.

When it went for Sam again he had no choice. He held his hand up and it stopped Samhain in his tracks. Black smoke spurted out from the gunshot wounds but he took two more steps forward. Sam had to completely focus.

Dean came in and helped Kayla off the ground before he realized what was going on. He looked at Sam and Kayla took his wrist, Sam couldn't have a distraction right now and that thing would kill him.

This was harder than any other demon he'd exorcised. He could feel the blood running down his nose and he held on to his head, trying to control the massive pain surging through it. Finally the smoke drew out from the body and he hit his knees before falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" She knew Dean was probably pissed but there was time for that later. Kayla jogged down the hallway, pulling a rag and the migraine medication out of her bag at the same time.

He leaned back against the wall with a heavy breath. "Jesus." He took the pills and popped them into his mouth.

"Why does this look like a routine?" Dean never came any closer.

She felt his forehead, a cold sweat but it wasn't much worse than she'd seen him before. "He hasn't done it since that night we saw him with Ruby, he's out of practice."

"Dean I'm sorry." He muttered. "If Samhain had gotten out in this town…"

"Stop." Kayla wiped the blood from his face. "Just relax for a second will you? You nearly gave yourself a tumor."

He didn't like what he was seeing; he'd sent Kayla after him to keep him from using his psychic bullshit, not condone it.

"I just didn't know what else to do."

"I'll be in the car." He turned and walked out.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." He straightened up. "The pounding will stop eventually. And Dean will still hate me regardless."

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand."


	7. Chapter 7

Kayla had seen Dean walking across the street towards the park. She gave him a little time before heading in the direction herself. When she found him, he was sitting on a bench in front of the playground, Castiel was on the bench next to him. Dean looked up as she approached but didn't say anything.

"Hey."

He nodded. "I was just gonna tell Cas that even if I could go back and do this stupid witch gig all over again, I'd still make the same call."

She was a little relieved to hear that; he'd still save the town even though Sam used his powers to kill the demon. She sat down next to him.

"This city and these kids are still here because of us."

"You misunderstand me Dean. It's not like you think, I was praying you would chose to save the town. These people are all my father's creation, they are all works of art. And yet, the seal was still broken. We're one step closer to hell on Earth for all creation and that's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means."

Dean glanced to Kayla and slid his hand over hers, a silent statement that he wasn't angry with her.

Castiel looked at them. "Can I tell you something? Neither of you can tell another soul."

Dean nodded. "Okay…"

"I'm not, a hammer, as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore, I don't even know if you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders. I truly don't." He stood and started to walk away.

"Cas wait." She caught him by the arm as he passed but quickly let go of him. "Sorry."

"You put me on an unnecessary pedestal. We have the same creator."

"I know, sorry, I just…about that, I wanted to ask…"

He smiled softly to Kayla, it was the first time she'd seen him do it. "If you're going to ask about God, I can't answer your questions. It is called faith for a reason."

"But, I mean, he exists…or you wouldn't be here."

He nodded. "That's the idea. But you already knew that."

"It's still good to hear."

Castiel looked at her for a moment. "If you ever need anything, I'll be listening."

She smiled. "Thanks Cas."

Then he was gone.

Dean looked at Kayla, saw that look on her face. "You so have a thing for him."

"I do not." She defended.

"Yeah, you do." He smirked, his girl had a soft spot for an angel. But he _got_ that. Angels actually being real, that was incredible and he understood her fascination. It was her other soft spot he was concerned about; the one for his brother. He figured it was about time to find out what really happened during those four months, but he wanted to hear it from Sam. He wanted some truth out of that kid.


End file.
